Sword Art Online: Survival
by kitsuneLovers94
Summary: Stuck in a game where death meant the real thing, despair ran heavy in this cursed world. I will not die though. I will survive this world. I Will Live. Up for Adoption.
1. Innocence Loss

**AN: Well hello everybody! I'm back from the dead and here to give you more loveable fanfiction for you to enjoy. Sorry for the delay, exams were tough but I'm finally free for a while. During my absence i got hooked onto this new anime Sword Art Online and in fell in love with it on the get go. Don't worry about Guilt of a Shinobi I will be updating it soon but it will take time, 15000 words can take up a guy you know? Anyway this here is my new project and I'm hoping you all will love it! For now I'm just pulling the usual unexplained first chap and then will publish the lengthy second chap. This is just to let you all get a feel for Naruto's more human side since he is just a regular teenager in this world. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Innocence Loss**

"Fuck…"

Who would have thought I would ever be stuck in a situation like this?

"Fuck."

This was a dream, more so a living nightmare.

"Fucking shit!"

Being stuck in a world where one wrong move would lead to death.

"Son of a fucking bitch!"

I dare not look behind when I could clearly hear their thundering footsteps.

"It's useless to run you little bitch!"

Their words were taunting but it held truth. I didn't know where I was running to, all I know was that if they ever caught up to me it would surely lead to one thing…

Death

I turned a corner hoping to shake my pursuers away but that turned out to be the worst move I could have possibly made as my foot got caught on a protruding root causing my body to tumble down a small hill. When my body finally stopped it took me a moment to get back on my uneasy feet but the familiar feeling of dread coursed through me as I took in my surroundings.

"No… this can't be happening…"

My body shook as I stared at the one thing that took all my hopes away. The towering rock wall's shadow ominously loomed over me as if signaling my impending doom. The only way out was to head back up the hill from whence I came but that notion was quickly thrown out of the window when three figures burst out from the foliage. All three look to be of no worse than I did as they heavily breathed to inhale back some much needed oxygen from our little death race.

"Hah… hah… hah… finally caught up to you, you little shit."

"Heheheh… didn't think you could have actually run away now huh brat?"

"You two are just wasting time; let's just kill the kid and take his stuff like we did the last one." I flinched and shook when he mentioned 'the last one'.

"Hahaha you upset about your friend back there? Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough."

My eyes grew dark as I remembered the events that lead up to this point in time. Kayaba Akihiko, the game master and creator of this virtual reality called Sword Art Online or SAO for short had declared that all ten thousand players were now stuck in the game and that death in game would cause death to our real bodies. Several floating screens showed them proof of his words as news reports and videos dictate what was happening in the real world. As expected, mass hysteria had broken out as almost everyone refused to believe the unholy and ridiculous truth that they were all currently stuck in a game of death. I myself could not believe it and had hauled myself in an inn hoping that all this was just a terrible joke. It turned out to be no joke as two days passed by with no change in this hopeless situation. In the end I couldn't take the suffocating atmosphere of dread anymore and had promptly stocked up on potions before going out to wherever the wind took me.

The trip to the outer fields had done the trick of easing me as I hunted and trained on the local mobs of monsters. I had thought that with monsters as weak as these I could easily survive and had gotten overconfident when I brazenly marched into the forest. My stupidity had cost me as the monsters in the forest were on a whole different scale compared to their brethren out in the field. I had found myself surrounded by a pair of Large Bees and a Forest Sapling while suffering under the Paralyse status effect. My health bar was dangerously bordering the orange zone where just a few more hits would leave me empty and dead. Thankfully luck was on my side as another player had come to my rescue.

He was an oddball my savior; his happy go lucky attitude contradicted the outlook of despair that I had come to be familiar with in the past couple of days. It was… a refreshing sight to behold. He told me that he was a Beta-tester, that a village was nearby and that this forest was actually a good hunting spot for players to gather recourses and level up. He offered to escort me back to the village and I had gratefully accepted it. Along the way he told me many things about this world and how to survive in it. We had a great time together… until they came.

Three male players approached us and demanded us to give them all our items and money. Their eyes looked manic, as if the slightest thing could tip them over the edge and cause them to go crazy. The urge to just obey them took hold of me but my companion had other plans. He looked to me and the message was clear as day.

_Run while I distract them_

The brave man stepped up to the three and had promptly refused their orders. Obviously that wasn't the right answer as one of them snapped and attacked. My friend easily held him back… until the other two joined in. I stood there staring in shock as a spear pierced my friend from behind before the other two shoved their swords into him. My savior looked to me, smiled and mouthed out one word before dissipating into specks of light, his body shattering like glass.

Live

So I ran. I ran and ran until I came to the hopeless situation you see me now. Maybe if I had helped him he wouldn't have died. No… it wouldn't have made a difference. In real life I would have made an attempt to do something, heck anything. But in here my true persona came out. In this world my selflessness disappeared and my one true trait emerged.

I was a coward

"He was such an idiot thinking he could take us on. I did him a favor actually, a person as stupid as that wouldn't have survived in a world like this."

Something inside of me started to rise as I heard the man insulted my friend's breviary. My hand clenched the dinky dagger in my right, the weapon being the only thing that had kept me alive to this point.

"Though the guy didn't have anything of value on him, just a few hundred Coll. Wasn't even worth the trouble."

The rising feeling seemed to reach unbearable levels as a boiling heat coursed through my entire being. For the first time I lifted my head and gazed defiantly at them. The glare I produced managed to scare them into brief silence. Even a coward knew anger.

"Hey, hey, what's with that look? It's really starting to piss me off."

"Yeah, you want to end up like your stupid friend?"

No more could I stand there and take their insults. Slowly I took my first step forward before taking another. My opponents seemed to be frozen in surprise at my actions as I slowly but surely came closer and closer to them. One of them, the one that had attacked my friend first, had snapped and ran at me with his sword raised ready to cut me in two.

My eyes saw everything, the incoming blade looked so slow while the man's look of rage was almost comical. I didn't know when but my body had moved on its own as I twisted ever so slightly out of the blades range before bringing up my blade to stab the man in the neck. His HP was half way empty, purely in the yellow zone. My one single strike depleted it straight to zero. I didn't know it at the time but the neck of a player was a big weak point which allowed double the damage to be inflicted. Combined with the dagger weapon's sub-ability to increase the critical damage done it was a pure and clean instant kill.

The surprise on the man's face could be seen on not only his but on his other two compatriots. Without a word he had simply burst into sparkles of light and polygon. Silence spread as everyone stood stock still in shock.

"You… You killed him! You fucking killed him!"

"I'm gonna get you for this you fucking piece of shit!"

As one the two players ran at me with the intent to remove me from existence. I ran at them in return, blade ready to deliver the same judgment to them as it did their friend. Spear and sword glowed with bright lights of blue and green signaling the use of a skill. As like before the weapons moved as slow as a snail, my body dodging them expertly as if I had done this for years. I moved close to my target, the spear user. My dagger glowed red, the first skill I ever learned ready to be released. **Double Strike** was what it was called and as the name suggest two clean hits scored on my targets back, the critical bonus of attacking from behind taking its effect of depleting his health to a bare minimum. Pressing my luck I reached forward with my left and successfully grabbed the man's leather armor before shoving my blade back into him. The result was me getting a clean hit from the sword user but my objective fulfilled as the other broke and died. Looking at my remaining HP it was obvious that if I had gotten one more hit my death would be certain.

"You fucking murderer!"

How hypocritical. Wasn't it you that killed my one friend? Wasn't it you that started all this madness? No, this wasn't murder. This was pure self defence.

Though revenge wasn't too far off.

I didn't give him time to respond as I moved faster than I thought a newbie like me could actually perform. Launching another **Double Strike** the man barely dogged my first strike before pulling up his sword to parry. Instead of waiting for another opening I slashed his weapon arm, the hand holding his sword came flying off as a result. This was another unique special effect; the Missing Limb status as its name suggest was when a limb was cleanly removed from the body. The regeneration of said limb will be delayed until the status is worn off or cured.

Both of us stopped moving as we stared at the man's missing limb in morbid fascination before the man himself burst in fright.

"P-Please don't kill me! I-I beg of you! I'll give you all my items and money, just please don't kill me!" I stared at him, his desperate and pleading face made me want to vomit. The urge to simply kill him and take revenge was right there… but I held myself in. I had already stained myself of two kills, no use staining myself even further. Slowly I turned away from him before walking off. If I had eyes behind my back I would have noticed the cruel and deceiving grin on the man's face.

"You gullible little idiot!"

I turned around to see him almost on top of me, his blade raised with his left hand ready to strike me down. On instinct I rushed forward, the speed of my dagger out classing his sword before stabbing him in the chest. The both of us stood still for a moment before I made the hasty decision of looking at him straight in the eye. The man's haunted look of surprise will forever be etched into my brain before he burst into light.

Several minutes passed by as I stood stock still in the clearing just staring off into space. The adrenaline had worn off some time ago and my legs felt ready to give out but my body refused to simply relax. I looked down at my hands, they were clean as ever. No blood to note for the kills I had done. Slowly my body shook as the emotions finally surfaced out before I burst out in laughter. I laughed and laughed before my laughter turned to cries of anguish as tears rolled down my face.

No more was I an innocent boy, no more was I pure for I had committed the sin of taking a man's life. I had cried myself until I couldn't cry no more. My body finally gave in to exhaustion as my knees gave in from bellow me. I lay there on the ground without a care in the world, not bothered by the thought of some monster or killer appearing and taking my life. I didn't have the right to live anymore.

My vision grew cloudy and dim before it sank into darkness.

_Is this it? Are you giving up already?_

What does it matter? I'll never be able to survive in this world.

_Never pegged you as a quitter, maybe I should have left you to die_

Maybe you should have, I'm not worth the trouble.

_What about the people waiting for you back home?_

I'm a killer now; they shouldn't have to burden themselves with me anymore.

_Is that what you really think? Or maybe it's just that they're not your real family that you're giving yourself an excuse to run away?_

They ARE my family! Even if we aren't related by blood I will do anything for them!

_Then don't quit now you big cry baby! They're all waiting for you back home! Don't make them wait in vain!_

_I gave you an order Uzumaki Naruto! _

_**LIVE**__ god damn it!_

The minute I heard that last sentence my eyes snapped open. Night had fallen onto this virtual world and as I slowly got up I noted the number of monsters that surrounded me. Their eyes seem to glow red in the dark casting out a menacing sight of teeth and stingers. Looking to my health bar I knew that with the amount of HP that was left I wouldn't survive this encounter.

As if answering my unspoken prayer an item gleamed at my feet. Picking it up I couldn't help but grin at my luck, the crimson allure of the red Health Crystal spurring me to move on. Looking up to the mob of monsters in the dark, I smiled before pointing my dagger at them.

"I'm warning all of you, if you don't get out of my sight then be prepared to die. My name is Uzumaki Naruto… no… Kurama, and I'll be your executioner tonight!"

My words were met with beastly cries, as if the world itself was accepting my challenge. The Health Crystal shattered in my grip and my health bar returned to maximum. I charged, blade in hand glowing red with power.

I will survive this world

I will not die

**I** **Will** **Live!**

* * *

**AN: So what did you all think? Were you surprised I gave Naruto a measly dagger instead of like the usual sword? Well he'll be more like a rouge class type of fighter focusing on quick and fatal strikes. He'll have more but like I said it will be more detailed next chap. Hope you all enjoyed the read! :3**


	2. To Start It All

**AN: Yohoho Hello everybody! Truth be told this chapter didn't really take much effort to write since most of it is directly from the light novel. I'm mostly satisfied with it though whether if its good depends on you readers. Nothing much to say really except that I have a surprise waiting for you guys at the end of the chap. Have a nice read!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Start It All**

"You know you should come to «The First Floor Boss Strategy Meeting»." The high pitched voice resounded several feet away from me, ending its sentences with a special nasal inflection as I stab my blade into the back of a «Kobold Spearman». The red sapient vermin writhed from pain before bursting into light. Taking a moment to asses my surroundings for any hidden threats, I turned towards the one who had spoken to me.

"The what?"

This person did not possess a large build and instead was one or more heads shorter than me. The armor, like mine, was full body cloth and leather. The weapon strapped on her left waist was a small claw and, on her right, were throwing nails. An unusual set of equipment for fighting on the front lines but then again I myself had only my trusty dagger. Shoulder length dirty brown hair, violet eyes, but the most curious facial feature was the whisker like marks on her cheeks. The marks were similar to the scars littered on my own face, a byproduct of an accident from a long time ago.

Argo was her name though others refer to her more infamous title, the «Rat». It was a surprise for me to see one of SAO's foremost information brokers out all the way on the front lines. Though this was actually the first time we ever talked face to face I got the feeling she already knows more about me then I do her.

"Today in the nearest town «Tolbana», there will be a strategy meeting discussing about the first floor boss."

"The 20th floor staircase hasn't even been found yet, let alone the boss room. What would be the benefit of this meeting anyway?"

"The best benefit of all, information." Her answer caused me to shut up before I could make a witty retort. Taking my silence as a signal to explain the whiskered girl continued.

"With the amount of people gathering there will be valuable information that would be shared from other players. This is also an opportunity to discuss what actions to take when reaching the boss floor. A guy as strong as you should be there."

"Oh? And what makes you think I'm strong?" my question made the whiskered girl quirk a smile.

"Oh I know a thing or two about you Kurama-san."

"Mind telling me what you know?"

"I'll tell you for 500 coll."

"I need to pay for information about myself? Well aren't you the little scavenger, no wonder they call you the Rat."

"I aim to please."

* * *

A month.

Thirty days in this virtual reality.

Two thousand dead.

Floors cleared?

None.

"Is this all that came?"

I gazed out at the number of players attending «The First Floor Boss Strategy Meeting». The amount was close to about forty, a pathetic amount to what I had expected. I had thought the need to clear this game and be free would gather about more than a thousand or so players out to the front but it seemed despair and fear had won. It didn't matter though, I should be grateful at least _some_ were brave enough to show up. Of to the side near the entrance of the theater was Argo who was currently leaning on a wall with a serious look on her face. Placing myself down all the way at the back I watched the proceedings with silent interest.

"Today, thank you for coming to my call! Some people here know me, but I will again introduce myself! I am «Diabel», and my profession is «Knight»!"

With that, the people gathered gushed out whistles and clapping, mixed with 'You really wanted to say «Hero» right!' kind of calls came flying out.

For SAO, the job class did not exist in the system. Each player was given a number of «Skill Slots», and could freely select from different skills and set them for training. For example, people with manufacturing or trade type skills as their main could be called a «Smith», «Seamstress», «Cook», or other such job titles—however, I have limited knowledge about the «Knight» and «Hero» classes, having not heard of them before.

But, no matter what kind of class a person called himself it was his own freedom. Saying so, the man named Diabel was wearing bronze armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and shins, with a large longsword on his left waist, and a kite shield on his back. You could say that was the right kind of equipment for a Knight.

Apparel in Sao is split into two different categories, «Armor» and «Clothing». Defense, weight and effects depended heavily on «Armor» while «Clothing» is purely aesthetical with the exception of a few special cases. My clothing was a basic black long sleeve shirt and dirt brown pants. A light leather set consisting of a vest, boots and gloves were my armor. Lastly a large reddish brown shroud covered my entire body with the hood pulled up to shadow my face. Compared to Diabel's gallant appearance mine would make you think I was some sort of «Thief» or «Bandit».

"Well then, about the reason I gathered you top players who are active on the very front lines, I don't think I need to say it..."

As Diabel's speech continued, I stopped my thoughts and concentrated on him. The blue-haired knight raised his right hand, pointed to the huge tower vaguely seen rising above the town skyline-the first floor maze—and continued.

"...Today, my party found the stairs going to the top most floor of that tower. That is, tomorrow—or, at the latest, the day after tomorrow—we will reach it: the first floor's... boss room!"

The players made a large commotion. I was a little surprised, too. The first floor maze had 20 floors and I had spent the past couple of days on the 19th floor, mapping it out trying to find the damn staircase that led up to the top.

"One month. Coming this far took one month... Even so, we have to set an example. Kill the boss, and reach the 2nd floor! We have to show that this death game can be cleared to everyone waiting at the «Starting City». That is the obligation of us top players here! Isn't that right, everyone!"

Again, cheers. This time, there were people clapping who were not Diabel's friends. A smirk grew on my face; this guy can really move a crowd.

"Wait a minute, Knight-san."

At that moment, a low voice flowed out.

The cheering immediately stopped, and suddenly a figure could be seen jumping down to the center of the theater. A somewhat short and stockily built man stood in front of the blue haired knight. From my position, I could only see a somewhat large single-handed sword on his back, and some kind of pointed, cactus-styled brown hair.

Taking one step forward, the cactus head growled in a deep, gravelly voice that was opposite of Diabel's more inspiring voice.

"Before that, there is one thing that must be cleared up; otherwise I cannot join you."

Diabel's eyes became small for an instant, but soon returned to full smiles and said while beckoning.

"Opinions are certainly very welcome. But, if you are going to speak, you should tell us your name."

"...Hum."

Cactus head gave a huge snort, and then stepped forward.

"I am «Kibaou»."

The cactus head swordsman who introduced himself with a somewhat daring character name looked at all the players in the plaza with his small but sharp, bright eyes.

"In there, about 5 or 10 people need to apologize."

"Apologize? To whom?"

"Ha, isn't it obvious? To the 2000 now dead people. Those guys had monopoly on everything, and 2000 people died in one month! Isn't that right?!"

At that moment, the low buzzing in the forty people audience cut short; all went silent. What Kibaou wanted to say, everyone finally understood.

In the oppressive silence, only the evening BGM from the NPC orchestra played quietly. No one said anything. If anything was said, then at that moment you might be labeled as one of «those guys»—such a fear was probably there.

"—Kibaou-san. Your «those guys» are... the original beta testers, right?"

Diabel with his arms crossed, showed the most stern look up till now as he asked for confirmation.

"Obviously."

With the thick metal pieces of his scale mail clinking over the leather he wore, Kibaou took a glance at the knight behind him and continued.

"Those beta testers, on the day this shitty game started, dashed from the Starting City and disappeared. They left behind over 9000 people who didn't know left from right. They monopolized good hunting grounds and profitable quests, got stronger without a care for those behind. ...There should be some in this group, hiding their beta status, some sly people thinking of joining the boss fight. I want them to kneel down once, to the party members their lives depend on. That's what I want to say!"

The minute I heard those words a part of me grew angry. This guy was generalizing all the beta testers as if each and every one of them were the worst scum on earth. It was as if he wanted to start a mutiny between normal players and beta testers. Remembering _his_ sacrifice, I had to hold back from shouting out a retort like, 'The original beta testers, do you think that none of them died?'

"May I speak?"

At that time, a rich and forceful baritone resounded in the evening plaza. I returned from my thoughts and raised my head. From the left side of the crowd, a silhouette moved forward. My eyes widened in surprise and awe at the man's visage.

Huge. His height was easily over 180cm, probably. An avatar's size was said not to have any effect on his stats, but the two-handed battle-axe slung over his back actually seemed light weight to him.

His appearance, too, was impressive and did not lose to his weapon. A fully bald head and chocolate-colored skin; the chiseled face was so fitting you might think it was customized. Not Japanese... but then again I have blonde hair and blue eyes so who am I to judge.

The muscular giant moved forward to the centre, lightly bowed to the other players, and then turned to the dramatically different in height Kibaou.

"My name is Agil. Kibaou-san, what you wanted to say is that many beginners died because original beta testers did not take care of them, and you want them to accept that responsibility and apologize, isn't that right?"

"Th...That's right."

Kibaou, momentarily overwhelmed, took a step back, but then soon moved back forward. With his shiny, small eyes glaring at the axe user called Agil, he shouted.

"If they did not leave us behind, 2000 people would not have died! However, they are not just any 2000 people, most of them were other MMO top ranks or veterans! If those shitty testers properly shared information, items and money, then there would have been 10 times the people here... no, by now we would have broken through the 2nd or 3rd floor!"

This son of a bitch was really getting on my nerves right now. One more tick out of him and I don't think I'll be able to hold myself from bodily harming the guy.

"That is what you said, Kibaou-san. I don't know about money and items, but I think there is information."

While I closed my eyes to calm myself, Agil the axe warrior again responded in wonderful baritone. From the huge pouch on his muscled, leather armor-covered waist, he took out a simple sheepskin-bound book item. The cover had round ears and three whiskers stylized with a «Rat Mark». The second I saw that book my eyes widened in recognition.

"This guidebook, you got it too right. Freely distributed from the item shop in Horunka and Medai."

That, from the cover marking, was Argo the Rat's merchandise, the «Strategy Guide by Area». It had detailed information on areas about monster appearance, drop items, and even quest-related explanations. On the bottom of the cover was written, [It's fine. This is Argo's strategy guide.]. That guide book had saved my life multiple times and then some. I looked back to where Argo was but the girl had already disappeared.

"There's a commission to the item shop owner, but since the price is 0 Col, everyone got it. It became useful very quickly."

"—Got it. What about it?"

"This guide, whenever I reach a new village or town, is always found in the item shop. It's the same for you right. The information is too fast, don't you think?"

"So, what about too early or whatever!"

"The ones, who provided information on monsters and map data in this, cannot be anyone other than the original beta testers."

All the players went abuzz. Kibaou closed his mouth sharply, and the knight Diabel behind him nodded in an 'I see' way.

When looks were directed on Agil, he said with his well carrying baritone.

"You see, there is information. Still, a lot of players died. That reason is because they are veteran MMO players, I think. They measured the similarity of SAO to other games, and missed the point of difference. But, right now is not the time to be going after who is responsible. That we become those or not, and how that influences this meeting, is what I think."

The two-handed axe user Agil possessed a very imposing attitude, and his argument was also extremely blunt, such that Kibaou could only stand in the shadows in silence. If anyone else other than Agil claimed the same thing, then Kibaou would probably counter with 'Saying that means you are an original beta tester', I think. But, right now, all he could do was glare at the giant in hatred. A part of me felt satisfied and grateful to Agil who managed to silence the cactus head.

Behind the two confronting each other in silence, Diabel, with his long hair dyed purple from the evening sun, waved as he nodded once more.

"Kibaou-san, I can understand your point. I too went into unknown fields, and finally arrived here after many near deaths. But, like this Agil-san said, isn't it time to look forward right now? Even original beta testers... no, especially original testers, we need their fighting strength for this boss strategy. If we remove them, and that resulted in the attack failing, what would be the point?"

This guy truly was a self proclaimed knight, I remembered; he too had given a refreshing speech. Many in the audience deeply nodded. I felt the atmosphere change from tense to relax.

"Everyone, you each have what your own preferences, but right now I would like you to work together to break through the first floor. If there are people who will not fight with original testers no matter what, then it is unfortunate, but you are free to leave. For a boss fight, teamwork is the most important."

The knight's look swept through everyone, and finally stopped at Kibaou. The cactus head swordsman made a huge snort then spit out words.

"...Fine, I will listen to you for now. But, after the boss fight is finished, I want it to be clear black and white."

With his scale mail clinking, Kibaou retreated from the group's front. The axe user Agil too, spread his arms showing that he had nothing more to say, and returned to where he was before.

Ultimately, that was the highlight of this first meeting. Because, even if we wanted to discuss the details of boss strategy, we had only arrived at the top floor of the maze. In a situation where no one had seen the boss' face, a strategy could not be made...

* * *

"So… giving things out for free… from what little I know about you the word 'free' shouldn't actually be in your dictionary."

"I may be money minded most of the time but I'm not heartless. This is just my way of helping the cause."

I stared at the presumably younger girl's face which was shadowed by the brown cowl she was currently wearing. The act of actually meeting her again after the Boss Meeting hadn't actually crossed my mind. It was pure coincidence that we had run in to each other when I was going through a particular short cut through town.

"What you're doing will save a lot of lives… but will danger your own." My words seemed to have shaken her slightly but she quickly tried to mask it off.

"It's nothing to worry about. I knew from the start that this «Guide Book» idea of mine will bite me in the ass someday. After all, giving away free information goes against my whole principle of being an information broker." Though her words were meant to calm herself I could see the small periodic shakes of her shoulders and her knees.

Remembering back to the animosity shown by Kibaou to the beta testers that to him had abandoned the rest of the players high and dry, it was no doubt that there will be bad blood between normal and beta players. This girl… no, young woman, had involuntarily given out the fact that she was a beta so that everyone would have some kind of fighting chance at the cost of her own safety in this world. This sacrifice… it was way too similar to _his_. I knew that if I didn't do something to repay back her kindness then the guilt would slowly but surely eat me inside out.

"If ever you're in some kind of trouble… come to me and I'll help you as best as I can." Her eyes grew wide in surprise before it narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I said; if anything bad happens to you don't be afraid to come and find me for help."

"… Is this some kind of joke? If not then I don't need your pity!"

"This isn't pity, this is payback. You helped all of us out so I'm returning the favor." Again my words had shocked her.

"W-Why? You should already know what I am, shouldn't you be angry at me or something!"

"And why should I be angry at you?"

"Because I'm a beta tester! You, the normal players, if we hadn't abandoned you guys then a lot of you wouldn't have died! You should be angry and shouting at me, not offering to help!" Tears were now flowing down her whiskered cheeks as her anguished words left her lips.

"Does it matter?" that one single sentence had left her speechless.

"In this world whether you live or die is what matters and survival is the key to that. You beta testers had the right like any other person to go off and survive even if it was at the cost of others. There is no difference between normals and betas, we are all human…" Somewhere along the way I had unconsciously began to get closer to her and before I knew it we were barely a foot apart. My arms moved on their own and I had involuntarily pulled the shorter girl into a hug. "… and being human means we aren't perfect, we will constantly make mistakes. So there's no need to blame yourself for the deaths of others."

My words were met with silence before the tell tale sound of sniffling could be heard. Not a moment later Argo wrapped her arms around me as tight as she could. Her loud cries were muffled by my clothes as we stood there in the alleyway, away from the prying eyes of others.

Several long minutes passed before Argo finally calmed down and untangled herself from me. Her violet eyes which were red and puffy—a fact that I had to give congrats to the game system for being so realistic—looked up to me with gratitude.

"Thanks… I needed to hear that."

"No problem."

"… How do I know you're not lying about helping me when I need you?" instead of saying anything I simply opened my menu system before sending Argo a friend request. The whiskered girl smiled before tapping yes onto the request window.

"You're really something Kura-chi, making me spill so much without having to pay for any of it."

"Heh, well people say I have a way with words." Seeing my objective fulfilled I gave Argo a pat on the head before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Looking back, Argo smiled before pointing to her cheeks.

"Before you leave, answer me this. How did you get those cute scars?" I blinked in surprise before a smile slowly formed on my face.

"I'll tell you for 10,000 coll."

* * *

Though the meeting was without any actual discussion, even so it seemed to have boosted the players morale, and the 20th floor of first floor maze was mapped in a never before seen speed. The afternoon of the day after the meeting—Saturday, December 3rd—the first party (this time too was Diabel's party of six), discovered huge double doors deep within the maze. Their cheers reached me who was solo fighting nearby.

Diabel's group bravely opened the boss room door, and saw the inhabitant's face. On the evening of that day, at another meeting in Tolbana's fountain plaza, the blue hair knight reported back.

The boss was a huge Kobold, 2 meters in height. Its name was «Illfang the Kobold Lord», and its weapon was of the scimitar category. When engaged, three metallic armored, pole–arm wielding «Ruin Kobold Sentinels» would appear to fight along with it. Along the way someone brought up another topic of interest. At the open air NPC stall shop near the plaza, «That thing» was for sale since who knows when. Made up of three bound sheep skin, instead of a book, it was just a pamphlet. Argo's Strategy Guide: First Floor Boss edition—it said. Price was 0 Col from the start.

Of course the meeting was paused for a while as everyone bought (or more like got) the guide from the NPC, and started reading.

Same as usual, there was an impressive amount of information. From the recently known boss name to its estimated HP, main weapon of Talwar and its sword speed, damage amount, to sword skills, this information filled up three pages. The fourth page explained the fact about the «Sentinels»; there, it was clearly written that it will pop four times, up to a total of 12.

And also, on the cover of the guide, a line that did not exist on «Argo Strategy Guide» until now, in bright red font, said—

[The information is from the time of the SAO beta test. It is possible the current version might be different.]

When I saw that, I raised my head in reaction, and looked around the plaza for Argo. However, I could not find the «Rat» in dull leather armor. I lowered my head again, and murmured.

"Be safe…"

This red warning line might have destroyed Argo's current status—«Just an informant selling information obtained from beta testers no one knew». Almost everyone reading this would begin to wonder whether Argo herself was an original tester or not. Of course there was no proof, but later, if the feud between new players and original testers expanded more than it was now, there was no doubt the danger of her being hung would increase.

On the other hand, this strategy guide would surely avoid some troublesome and dangerous scouting battles. The forty people, who read that, as if to let their leader decide how to react, looked at the blue hair knight standing on the fountain's edge like yesterday.

Diabel seemed to lower his head in deep thought for tens of seconds, and then eventually stood up straight and shouted.

"—Everyone, right now, let's be thankful for this information!"

The audience was washed in a buzz. That speech, instead of confrontation with original testers, chose reconciliation. I thought Kibaou would again jump out growling, but the brown cactus head near the front of the crowd was standing still now.

"Aside from the source, but thanks to this guide, we can skip two of three days of scouting battles. Actually, this is very thankful, I think. Because, the most deaths probably will be from scouting battles."

Here and there in the plaza, different colored heads nodded.

"...If this is true, the boss' numerical stats are not all that bad. If SAO was a normal MMO, then everyone with an average of three... no, under level five would be plenty to kill it, I think. So, if we polish our tactics correctly, bring a lot of POTs (Potions) to the fight, it's possible we can kill it without any deaths. No, sorry, not that. Absolutely zero deaths. That, I promise you in the name of the knight!"

'Yo, knight-sama!' and other sounds came flying, loud clapping continued. Diabel was someone with good leadership, something an old part of me who had been a constant attention seeker when I was younger yearned for. Guilds could not be made until the third floor, but at that time an impressive conquest guild would probably be made...

Diabel had decided that with the new information they could immediately fight the boss without wasting time on scouting battles. The blue haired leader had ordered everyone to form into parties for the upcoming boss fight. I hadn't bothered to get friendly with anyone so it was natural that no one bothered to invite me to their party. A tap on the shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. Turning around, a black haired feminine looking guy smiled nervously behind me and behind him was a slim hooded figure.

"...You got left out too?"

"...Not left out, just didn't bother to take the effort." My crude and uncaring reply seemed to unnerve him. Well it wasn't like I wanted to party up with people. There were a few times where I had saved some players in the lower floors of the labyrinth and was forced to party with them to get them to safety. It got annoying because most of the time it was me who did most of the fighting while the rest simply cower in fear. Maybe I could just go in solo.

"Then, how about forming a party with me? A boss raid needs a minimum of up to eight parties; if we don't do that we cannot join."

Well there goes my shot of refusing him.

"… Since you invited me I guess I'll go with you."

A column appeared in front of me saying if I wanted to be accepted into the party. Clicking yes the screen disappeared and then in the left side of my view, a two small HP gauges appeared.

Two names appeared beside each respective health bar.

[KIRITO] and [ASUNA]

* * *

Fourth December, Sunday, 10 a.m.

This Death Game started at one o'clock in the afternoon on a Sunday, on the sixth of November. In three hours, it would be exactly four weeks since it started.

Forty-four players were now gathered at the Fountain Square in Tolbana. It could be considered to be the strongest fighting force we could have hoped for at this point. If by some chance, this raid party was wiped out, no, even with its partial destruction, rumor would quickly spread to the Starting City. The resignation that «SAO is impossible to clear» would spread throughout the first floor. Reorganizing a second force would take an impossibly long time — or, it might be impossible to face the boss a second time. Even if we wanted to increase our level in order to challenge the boss again, we had already reached the upper limit of efficiency to gain experience from the monsters of the the first floor.

'Shit I'm thinking way too much. Maybe I should focus on other things.'

Looking around at all the gathered people I decided to bring my attention to my new party members. The two had arrived here at the same time from the same direction. Judging by the black haired guys withered look and the dark aura coming from the hooded one something must have happened between the two. The guy, Kirito, waved to me in greeting to which I lazily returned.

"Good morning Kurama-san."

"Morning, what happened to you?" if anything the dark aura around the hooded figure turned murderous at my question.

"I-It's better if you just forget about it."

"I-I see… No need to answer then…" It seemed this was the right response as the murderous feel disappeared and the hooded figure made a hmph sound before turning away from the both of us.

"Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You'd think this guy was a girl or something, though with a name like ASUNA I won't be surprised." It was actually quite a norm seeing a guy with a girl's name in SAO. After the whole 'change to how you really look' incident the number of girl player characters swiftly dropped revealing the guys who were playing them. It wouldn't actually be that hard to find a guy named Miku or Sakura walking down the road.

"Hey."

A voice that could not be considered friendly came from behind, so both Kirito and I turned around to face it.

Standing there was Kibaou in all his cactus headed glory. Kirito for some reason looked taken aback by the guy's presence. Kibaou leered at Kirito dangerously while he stood on lower ground, and said in a low voice,

"Listen here, today you should stay in the back. You guys are merely here as support."

I looked to Kirito who had decided to keep silent. The cactus head spat out to the side onto the ground before continuing.

"Be obedient, you guys can take on the small fry kobold mob that slips past my party as your enemy."

Kibaou spat out some more virtual spit onto the ground for emphasis, before turning around and leaving. I watched his back as he returned to the other members of the Group E party before turning to address my black haired party member but someone had beaten me to it.

"...What, was that?" hearing the feminine voice stunned me for a second but I quickly let it pass. Most female players were not much into the front lines but this one seemed to be brave enough so I decided not to comment less I get on her bad side.

"W-well ... Maybe he wants Solo players to not be so cocky..." I gave Kirito a look that said I didn't believe him. Something must have happened between the overly grumpy Kibaou and the feminine looking Kirito.

Before I could ask him about it, the blue haired knight Diabel stood in front of at the edge of the fountain, raising the familiar inspiring voice of his and said,

"Everyone, although it may be sudden ―― Thank you all, I am really grateful that all forty-four of the party members have gathered, without a single missing person."

After talking, a loud cheer of *OH* shook up the entire square. It was followed by a waterfall-like applause.

After smiling at everyone, the knight pumped his right fist, and continued shouting loudly,

"Now I will say, I was actually thinking of aborting this mission if a single person didn't turn up! But... this kind of worry, is an insult to everyone. I'm very happy that... the best raid party... well, even if the number of people is not enough!"

A few people laughed and whistled, and some people pumped their right hands mimicking to him.

"This guy… he's a good leader. I can see him leading a big guild in the future."

"I don't think so…" both Asuna and I turned to Kirito who had just realized he accidentally said his thoughts out loud.

"What makes you say that?" asked Asuna.

"W-Well from my point of view, there was too much excitement. Excessive tension could lead to a fear-like poison, but over-excitement could also have bad effects, like being careless. It's all fun and games when you lose for being over enthusiastic, but here, failure could lead to the death of a player. In this situation, it would be a good thing for the players to be less excessively excited." I felt my eyes widen in realization at Kirito's words. The factual truth in his words weren't false and had a probable chance of happening.

"You've got a good eye Kirito. It's almost like you've been in this situation before."

"W-Well I have played a few MMO's before so it's kind of similar to this." I didn't miss the slight look of panic in his eyes but let it slide for now.

"Well, I don't think anything is similar to this."

"Y-Yeah, you're right."

As everyone yelled about, Diabel raised both hands to suppress the cheering.

"Everyone... What I want to say now is this!"

His right hand moved to his left hip, and he pulled out his silvery sword with a loud sound――

"...Let's win!"

* * *

"Kirito, switch!"

The black haired swordsman responded to my call by deflecting the armored Kobold's mace leaving the both of them staggered by the resounding force before rolling to the side to make way for me. My dagger glowed blue as my body moved with the help of the system, crouching low before releasing my body like a spring. My blade pierced straight through the enemy's armor before it dissolved into pieces.

«**Rush**», a simple skill where the player literally rushes straight in to deliver a viscous thrusting move. In SAO the weapon attack skills are activated by putting in the correct motion phase before the system AI takes over and assists in moving your body appropriately according to what skill you used. During the move a player can help manipulate how and where the direction of the attack may land by moving one's body along the way. When a skill is finished executing the player will experience a slight delay before being able to move freely again.

"Good job." Turning back to Kirito, I rushed straight pass him with my weapon raised. My silver dagger met the hard club of a mace before I was sent skidding back by the force of the attack. Asuna had taken this opportunity to rush in and deliver a «**Linear**» before switching with Kirito to finish the Kobold off.

"Start the praises _after_ we get all this done." Kirito gave an apologetic grin while Asuna smiled in amusement. The roar of the Kobold King reminded us that there was no time for a break as it threw away its axe and shield. Three of Illfang's four health bars were now empty while the last was now in the red.

"Stand back. I'll finish him!" Diabel ran through and stood in front of the gathered raid party with his sword glowing a bright yellow light, ready to smite the foul beast like a real knight. It seemed it was going to be over but then something didn't feel right. Call it paranoia but things were a bit too easy, and when things were too easy shit starts happening.

"Stop!" I looked to Kirito who had the most panicked look on his face.

"Retreat as fast as you can!" his words of warning came too late though as Diabel was already moving to attack. Illfang who had already taken out his second weapon jumped high into the air and onto a nearby pillar before moving onto another faster then what you would expect from a 2 meter high giant monster. Diabel was too slow to react as Illfang dropped down behind him, delivering a devastating slash before hitting him again sending the blue haired knight into the air and over the raid party.

"Shit!" sheathing my dagger back to where the sheath was placed horizontally along my lower back, I ran as fast as I could and managed to catch the falling knight. If everyone was paying more attention to me and not to Illfang who had now started to attack the raid party, they would have noted the unnatural speed I was going in that seemed to defy the stat parameters given to a player at my current level. Setting him down onto the ground my eyes noted his quickly depleting life bar which showed no signs of stopping.

"Diabel!" Kirito, who had been running behind me crouched next to the fallen knight.

"Why did you face it alone?" the black haired swordsman took out a POT but Diabel stopped him.

"You'd know why… if you were also a beta tester, right?" I looked between the two with wide eyes. The sudden realization that both were testers made me want to question them but I held my tongue.

"You wanted the rare item from the last attack bonus. You were a beta tester too?" Diabel nodded as he gave a pained filled smile.

"Please… Defeat… Defeat the boss… For everyone's sake…" Those were Diabel's last few words before the blue haired knight burst into specks of light. I closed my eyes to give small prayer to a fallen comrade. When I opened my eyes it was to the sight of Kirito standing tall with sword in hand, the look in his eyes was one filled with pure conviction.

"I'll go too." said Asuna as she appeared by Kirito's side.

"Don't forget about me." Kirito looked to both of us before nodding.

"Thanks." The three of us looked to the raging boss before rushing to it weapons drawn.

"We'll do it just like we did with the sentinels."

"Got it."

"Ready when you are."

Illfang spotted us coming and brought his weapon to his side before it glowed white, ready to cut us down. Kirito prepped up his sword and launched it at the incoming attack, knocking back both himself and the Kobold King.

"Switch!"

Asuna came in ready to attack but Illfang righted himself quicker than we thought.

"Asuna!" Kirito's shout managed to reach her in time as she barely avoided illfang's incoming swing. Her dirty red cloak had taken the hit causing the cloth armor's durability to give way before it burst into fiery light. The light from countless torches that were the side walls, seemed to gather together and shine brightly. The glossy chestnut long hair now emitted a deep golden shine, scattering the dim light in the boss's room.

Asuna's long and wildly fluttering long hair, made her look like a shooting star blazing in the current darkness. Even the panicking players became silent with the shine in their eyes. Taking her chance the high speed rapier user stabbed the giant monster in the side making it stumble on one foot. Using this opportunity I ran up to the unbalanced monster before using my momentum to slide and slice horizontally across Illfang's standing leg with a glowing red blade causing him to fall over.

«**Slide Horizontal**», a dagger variant of the sword type skill «**Horizontal**» where one uses their momentum to turn while slicing in a horizontal ark. The added sliding effect gives the user the opportunity to roll or back flip away from the opponent.

"He's coming back up!"

"Doesn't this guy ever go down!"

The three of us repeated the same process, Kirito deflecting the oncoming attack while Asuna and I rush in to attack. It worked for a couple of times before Kirito got hit by a feint and was sent flying into Asuna.

"Kirito, Asuna!"

I cursed under my breath before dodging an incoming blow from the side. Looking up to the Kobold Lord, my body was coiled and tense, ready to spring out at any moment.

"Come on you fat ass piece of shit I'm right here!" My insults proved useless in provoking the overgrown sapient vermin as it turned its attention to my still downed party members. Realization struck me as since I was now separated from the two there was no way I could make it in time before they get hit.

'Shit I won't make it in time!' my worries were for not though as a glowing green ark passed over the two and smacked the incoming attack away. It turned out to be the battle axe wielding Agil who had come to their rescue with his team going in to occupy the boss.

"We'll hold him off until you recover!"

Agil's team hammered onto the now guarding boss monster but Illfang managed to overpower them and sent them off their feet before jumping up to ready an attack. At that moment Kirito and I looked at each other before nodding and jumping after the red behemoth.

"Watch out!"

"We'll get you first!"

The both of us sent our blades down into Illfang's stomach from opposite sides causing it to crash into the ground. Touching down onto the ground Kirito stood up from a roll before heading towards the downed boss monster.

"Asuna, Kurama! We'll execute the last attack together!"

"Got it!"

"Loud and clear!"

The three of us ran side by side, our lungs shook as we let loose a long war cry, I could literally hear my heart beating faster and faster as if it was right beside my ears. Deflect, attack, deflect, attack the cycle ended with Kirito releasing one loud war cry as his blade sliced diagonally from hip all the way to the Kobold Lord's face. With one final cry Illfang was no more and the Kobold Lord burst into specks of light.

For several moments no one made a sound, everyone still tense and ready in case the fight was not over. Slowly the light of the room dimmed and the words «Congratulations» written in the air was the only sign we needed to know that it was finally over.

"We… We did it!" happy and loud cheers broke out. Some people threw both hands up in the air. Some embraced their comrades. Some danced nonsensically. In this storm of uproar, I let myself smile and relax as the tension in my body left me breathing hard and exhausted. A large figure slowly got off the floor and walked over to Kirito who was on one knee panting and catching his breath.

"Good work." Said the brunette beauty.

"That was splendid swordsmanship. Congratulations, we owe this victory to you."

"Hey don't forget about us, we did a lot too." I jokingly said to Agil as I gestured to Asuna and myself.

"No…" whatever Kirito was about to say was interrupted by the string of applause coming from the crowd behind us.

"Why!?"

The loud cry broke through the whole group as everyone turned to Kibaou who was sitting down on the floor in the company of the rest of his party.

"Why? Why did you let Diabel die!?"

"Let him die?" replied Kirito.

"That's right! You knew the techniques that the boss used! If you had given us that information from the get-go, Diabel wouldn't have died!"

Murmurs and whispers broke out in the crowd as everyone realized the truth in Kibaou's words.

"He must've been a beta tester! That's how he knew all the boss's attack patterns. He knew but he didn't tell us! There are other beta testers here too right!? Show yourselves!"

Looking to Kirito, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. This whole situation was going south and if it isn't stopped soon then mutiny will follow and the beta testers will surely be accused and threatened by the general populace. Argo's tear filled face flash before my eyes. Seeing that again confirmed what I must do.

"Hey, does it matter if there are beta testers here or not?" everyone turned to me who had chosen to speak out loud.

"O-Of course it matters! If they hadn't kept information from us then we could have been more prepared!"

"Were you even paying attention during those meetings we all had? The information was already given to us before hand! It was already stated that things in the beta might not be the same as it is now!"

"B-But that information could be just fake!"

"And how does that even make sense? That information was given to us so it could help us in the oncoming fight. Even beta testers want to get out of this stupid death game. What kind of idiot would want to sabotage their only chance in getting out of here?!"

"B-But still Diabel-san died and—"

"And many more will die!" my morbid words had shocked everyone to silence.

"It doesn't matter if we had been well prepared or not, the chance of us dying here still doesn't change. Many more will die trying to survive in this world. You all should have known that from the very beginning." The silence went unbroken as everyone digested my words. Seeing that the problem was over I turned to walk away but a voice stopped me.

"You're a beta tester aren't you?" My eyes went wide as I stared at Kibaou who had accused me.

"You're a beta tester too aren't you? You only said those words to confuse us when the truth is you just wanted to save your own hide!" It seemed anger and remorse clouded the cactus heads judgment as he drew out his blade and pointed it at me.

"You ignorant son of a bitch." It seemed that was the last straw for Kibaou as he now began to charge at me like a raging bull. My eyes saw all the openings in his rage as I lightly gripped the handle of my blade ready to take him down. Though before he could reach halfway an ominous laughter rang out from behind me.

"You guys are making such a big fuss over nothing." My eyes widened in surprise when I noted the one currently talking was Kirito. His whole demeanor was a total opposite of what little time I had come to know of him.

"A beta tester huh? I'd rather you don't compare me to those newbies."

"W-What?" questioned the now calmer Kibaou.

"Most of the thousand SAO beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them…" Kirito took his time to approach Kibaou during his speech.

"I made it up further than anyone else during the beta test. I only know about the boss's katana skills because I fought katana-wielding monsters on floors far above here. I know a lot more than that. Way more than any information broker."

"Wh-What is that? That's way worse than a beta tester! You're cheating! You're a cheater!"

From around us, yeah, cheater, cheating beta tester, many voices with those words came out. Those words were soon mixed up together, in the end a strange sounding word, «Beater», reached my ears.

"...«Beater», that has a good ring to it."

Laughing and grinning, Kirito looked around at everybody in that area, and told them in a clear voice.

"Exactly, I am a «Beater». From now on, please do not lump me together with those former testers."

The black haired swordsman took a brief moment to open up his menu before a jet black leather coat that went down to his knees formed over his body. The overall appearance combined with his dark like demeanor made an ominous visage. Kirito waved the black long coat with a flourish, turning to his back and faced the small door further inside the boss's room.

"I'll go on and «Activate» the second floor's transfer gate. From the exit up there it will be a short walk to the district town, if you want to come along, be prepared to be killed by any mob that comes along."

Agil, Asuna and I kept staring at him, as he started to walk. The brief moment we locked gazes told me enough that all this was just a lie. That it was just an act to accomplish a more greater purpose of self-sacrifice.

Looking over at the still shell shocked raid party; I had to stop myself from giving a last retort before walking away. Pulling up the hood of my red brown coat that had gone down through most of the fight, I walked off before finally reaching the self-proclaimed Beater.

"That was some A-class bullshitting skills you got there." It seemed Kirito wasn't expecting me to follow him as he turned to me with a slight jump.

"Well I had to do something."

"… You beta testers sure love to sacrifice yourselves, you, Argo and _him_." Kirito looked to me confused but decided not to comment.

Pushing the door open we ascended a narrow spiral staircase for a while before another door appeared once more.

As it gently opened, a spectacularly scenic view jumped into my eyes. Outside of the door was a steep cliff by the hillside. A narrow terrace-like fleet of stairs down the hill was set to the left in the rocks, but I first swept my eyes through the scenic view of the second floor.

Unlike the complex and various terrain of the first floor, the second floor was lined from one end to the other with flat-topped mountains. The mountain tops were covered in lush green grass, where gigantic ox-type monsters swaggered about.

The second floor's district town, «Urbus», looked as if it was a city entirely excavated out from the flat-topped mountain at the bottom of my sight. We now went down the fleet of stairs, as Kirito had earlier described, it only required walking a short kilometer across the field, to reach the «Teleport Gate» in the central square of Urbus which would be activated upon touch, linking to the «Starting City» on the first floor.

If, by any chance, we died along the way or perhaps, if we just sat here idly, two hours after the boss is defeated, the teleport gate would open by itself automatically. But today, the fact that the first Raid unit was going to challenge the boss must have already been conveyed to the Starting City, and many players would now be waiting at the teleport gate, waiting for the moment the blue warp gate appears. We really should hurry to Urbus for their sake, but... for just a little bit more, I should have the right to immerse myself in this breath-taking view.

Kirito took a few steps forward before placing himself down near a terrace jutting out from the rocks.

Beyond the lined rocky mountains, from the opening of Aincrad's perimeter, a little bit of the blue sky could be seen.

I wonder just how many minutes passed that way. Eventually, small footsteps could be heard climbing up the spiral staircase behind me. As I continued without turning, the one causing the footsteps stopped after coming out of the main door, and following a faint sigh, the person came closer again, passing by me to sit beside the black haired Beater.

"...And I told you not to follow too."

Kirito muttered, and the intruder answered with dissatisfaction.

"You didn't say so. All that you said was you must be prepared to die if you wish to come."

"...Is that so, sorry." I smiled at the scene before deciding to walk away to give them some space. Looking up at the orange sky above, I took a moment to gaze at the clouds that littered the bright canvas.

"Shikamaru would have liked it here; he could do all the cloud watching he wanted without a care in the world. I wonder how everyone's doing back home?"

(Back in the real world)

"Ah Sasuke-san, here to see your brother again today? Just take a pass card like always." Uchiha Sasuke gave a nod in thanks before walking off. The long corridors of the hospital were already quite familiar to him from the many times he came over. Reaching the room of his destination, the young raven slid in the pass card before walking in through the electronic sliding door.

There on a state of the art medical bed was his brother, sleeping away in a coma induced by the devil machine that was currently still strapped over his head covering over half of his face. At any moment that thing could fry his brains. The only thing keeping that from happening was the fact that his brother was still alive, fighting in a virtual reality death game for his life.

Sitting down on a nearby chair with his hands clutched together and his elbows resting on top of his knees, Sasuke looked down at his comatose sibling.

"You better not give up. Keep fighting till the end like you always do idiot."

With that Sasuke closed his eyes and prayed. Prayed for the safety of one Uchiha Namikaze Naruto, his best friend and adopted brother.

* * *

**AN: BAM! Didn't expect that one did ya? Yup Naruto is living with the Uchiha's in real life. As some of you might have guessed from the first chap Naruto is adopted, why is he not with his real family you ask? Well you'll have to wait to find out! Now I've got something to ask all of you. The next couple of chapters will focus on time skips pertaining Naruto's journey through SAO and will be the build of his background story. What I want from you is to choose between two builds/skill sets I have decided to give Naruto on his journey. The type of build will effect how Naruto fights and how Naruto goes through situations. This decision also affects the main plot of the story so I'm leaving it up to you guys to choose. I'll only count one vote per review and only your first choice will be taken in, example: "Oh I can't make up my mind! You should go with A but if you want to go with B then that's good too!" if you give me something like that then I would immediately choose your first choice A. I'll put up a separate poll on my profile so if you want to vote there then its fine by me. So be prepared people because your vote counts in Naruto's future in SAO!**

******(for the empty skill slots those will be revealed during the story cause their special. Both classes will receive a different unique skill so keep that in mind!)**

**Skill set 1: Pure Rogue (Assassin like combat, focus on dodging and counter attacks, throwing weapon specialist, tracking expert, Fatal Strikes)**

-One-handed Short Sword

-Hand-to-hand Combat

-Blade Throwing

-Battle Healing

-PERCEPTION/scan

-Tracking

-Hiding

-Night Vision

-Extended Weight Limit

-Sprint

-?

-?

-?

**Skill set 2: Adept Rogue/ Combat Rogue (Versatile combat, Multiple combat styles, Front-Liner, All rounder, Heavy Damage)**

-One-handed Short Sword

-One-handed Straight Sword/ Two-handed Straight Sword

-?

-?

-Battle Healing

-Hand-to-hand Combat

-PERCEPTION/scan

-Tracking

-Extended Weight Limit

-Sprint

-Night Vision

-?

-Hiding

**So these are your choices people! I hope you enjoyed your read and review please!**


End file.
